Coup de foudre à Poudlard
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre anonyme le soir de son anniversaire, et c'est le début d'un nouvel amour, Fic terminée.
1. note de l'auteur

Re coucou, c'est moi ! Je sais , vous vous demandez ce que j'ai fait, et bien comme vous avez pu le constater, ma fic n'était pas vraiment clair à lire ; Donc j'ai pu (car c'est dur de ne pas avoir Internet) changer et la mettre ENFIN lisible pour tous !  
  
^________^  
  
J'espère que cela vous encouragera à la lire et par la même occasion, peut être, à me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser !  
  
La pieuvre du Désert alias Kurapika. 


	2. J'en rêve encore

Titre : Coup de foudre à Poudlard  
  
Auteur : lapieuvredudesert ou kurapika  
  
Mail : lapieuvredudesert@yahoo.fr  
  
Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne n'appartient pas mais à JK ROWLING, les titres des chapitres non plus à De Palmas et Calogéro.  
  
Remerciements : A Enishi qui m'a fait connaître les fan fictions et qui m'a donner l'envie d'en écrire une.  
  
A Mary Anna et Christian pour leurs aides pour Mary Jane.  
  
A ma petite Céline pour la correction.  
  
Dédier à tous ceux qui aiment Harry Potter et ceux qui travail pour un Internet maintenant c'est votre tour de me lire(vous pouvez m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez)  
  
Avertissement il s'agit d'un slash, il y aura une relation homme/homme , si vous n'aimez pas aller ailleurs..  
  
Chapitre1: J'en rêve encore.(De Palmas)  
  
De la fumée s'échappait du chaudron d'où était sorti VOLDEMORT, les mangemorts formaient un cercle autour de lui, et à ses pieds gisait le corps de son ami Cédric. Le sang coulait le long de son bras qui était devenu insensible. Soudainement Voldemort brandit sa baguette vers Harry «endoloris » et ce dernier se tordit de douleur, et plus il criait plus il avait mal et sa cicatrice le brûla comme si sa tête allait exploser.  
  
Harry se réveilla en pleure dans son lit, encore ce cauchemar, depuis que la troisième tache était finie, il rêvait de la mort de Cédric, et bien que Mr Diggory ne lui en ai pas voulu il se sentait quand même coupable et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer, ce qui réveilla son oncle qui fit erruption dans la chambre, plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
_si je t'entends encore crier ou pleurer au milieu de la nuit, tu retournes dans le placard, je ne suis pas en vacance moi, je travaille! alors tâche de te montrer plus reconnaissant envers nous, tu pleures comme si on te maltraitait.  
  
Il reparti en claquant la porte. Cette nuit Harry ne pu se rendormir, c'était son 15 éme anniversaire.  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit sec derrière la fenêtre, c'était Coq le hibou de Ron, il n'avait pas oublier son anniversaire.   
  
« bon anniversaire Harry , j'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien, sinon tu les menaces avec Sirius . J'ai trouvé ton cadeau il s'agit d'un livre sur les aurores célèbres. As- tu eu des nouvelles d 'Hermione? au moins grâce à elle, Rita Skeeter n'a pas réécrit d'article, et j'espère qu'elle n'en réécrira plus. Tu pourras venir chez nous ce soir, papa a eu une promo et on a une nouvelle voiture, bien sûr elle ne pourra pas voler, il sera chez toi ce soir à 17h00 car se serait bien que pour une fois tu passes un bon anniversaire ».  
  
Harry était très content d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami, et de pouvoir passer son anniversaire avec la famille Weasley. Il y eu un autre hibou, que Harry ne connaissait pas , la lettre était d'Hermione .  
  
« joyeux anniversaire Harry, j'ai emprunté le hibou de Victor pour t'envoyer ma lettre, il m'a fait visiter son pays , je te retrouverai chez Ron . Je n'est pas été choisie pour être préfet à la rentée, je me demande bien qui ce sera, le professeur MCGonagall a refusé de me le dire. Le cadeau que je t'ai acheté est trop fragile pour voyager par hibou je te le donnerai dés que je te verrais ».  
  
Il y eu un troisième hibou, un grand duc que Harry avait déjà vu à POUDLARD , mais il ne se souvenait plus avec qui, la lettre était courte, juste "bon anniversaire mon amour" et n'avait aucune signature.  
  
Il était 6h00 quand Harry arriva à se rendormir, en repensant à la lettre, mais qui à POUDLARD était amoureuse de lui?.A 9h00 quand il se réveilla, il y eu trois nouveaux hiboux dont Hedwige sa chouette, elle avait une lettre de son parrain Black Sirius, « bon anniversaire Harry, je suis encore en cavale et Fudge fait tout son possible pour me retrouver, je dois changer de lieu tout le temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'acheter un cadeau mais ne t'inquiète pas tu l'auras bientôt, Buck va bien. Sniff .»  
  
Puis il y eu le hibou d'Hagrid « bon anniversaire Harry, si tes moldus t'embêtent tu me le dis et je les changent en cochon, j'ai beaucoup de travail et j'ai trouvé une nouvelle race à étudier tu seras surpris à la rentrée. » il y avait un livre avec la lettre comment devenir aurore. Décidément , ils voulaient tous qu'il devienne aurore, mais en pensant à Maugrey il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Le dernier hibou était de POULARD c'était sa lettre de fourniture scolaire , vous aurez rendez-vous le 1 er septembre à 11h00 voie 9 ¾ ..  
  
Harry descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine trônait son cousin Dudley, le régime de l'année dernière avait été un fiasco du coup cette année, il était encore plus sévère, et Harry devait le faire aussi.  
  
_C'est à cette heure ci que tu te lève? le déjeuner est fini tu devras attendre ce midi pour manger, cela t'appendras à être à l'heure en attendant rends toi utile, va tondre la pelouse et que je ne t'entende pas.  
  
Sur sa chaise d'où il dépassait Dudley n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et rigolait.  
  
A midi Mr Dursley les avait rejoint pour le déjeuner, le repas était très frugale et Harry n'avait que des carottes râpées avec un peu d'eau. A la télévision que Duldey avait allumé il y avait les informations , ils parlaient de tout et de rien et de la manifestations qu'il y avait eu dans la matinée et qui avait retardé l'oncle Vernon pour aller à son travail. Harry décida d'attendre un peu avant de leur annoncer que le soir il partirait, histoire de leur faire la surprise. Après avoir fait la vaisselle il monta dans sa chambre dans le but de faire sa valise, et son oncle décida de ne pas retourner au travail et s'endormi sur le canapé.  
  
A 16h30, Harry descendit voir son oncle pour lui annoncer que le père de son ami allait venir le chercher. Il le trouva réveillé sur le canapé.  
  
_onclevernonlepèredemonamiRONvavenirmechercherà17h00 dit Harry  
  
_QUOI ? Dit son oncle repéte plus lentement  
  
_ le père de mon ami Ron va venir me chercher à 17h00.  
  
Sur ces mots MR Dursley devint blanc.  
  
_je ne veux pas d'eux chez nous!  
  
Dudley qui regardait la télévision, parti en courant, enfin essaya, il se souvenait trop bien de la farce de Fred et George, quand il avait avalé la praline longue langue, et que cette dernière avait atteint le plancher, avant qu' il soit délivré de ce sort part mr Weasley.  
  
_Mais.  
  
_Il n y a pas de "mais", envoi un . enfin tu sais quoi pour lui dire de ne pas venir et saches que.  
  
Mais l'oncle Vernon ne pu finir sa phrase car quelqu'un tapait contre la porte. Il se léva.  
  
_Mais qui peut taper aussi fort, je ne suis pas sourd, ce n'est pas fini, on a entendu, arrêtez de taper sur ma porte, vous allez la casser.  
  
Puis il l'ouvrit de façon violente. Là il devient encore plus blanc(si c'est possible Coluche l'a dit, il y a plus blanc que blanc), se tenait devant lui la deniére personne qu'il souhaitait voir mr Weasley.  
  
_Bonjour mr Dursley, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas comment on fait chez les moldus, vous allez bien vous êtes bien pâles? Harry est là?  
  
_...  
  
_ Mr Dursley? Vous m'entendez?  
  
_Ah, oui j'entends, c'est vous!mais où sont vos fils? Dit'il en lancants des regards apeurés derriére l'intrus.  
  
_Vous parlez de Fred et George? Vous leur en voulez encore? Ce n'était pas bien méchant, je suis venu passer chercher Harry afin qu'il puisse passer le reste de ses vacances avec nous, cela vous pose un probléme?  
  
_Non pas du tout répondit l'oncle Vernon. Qui reprenait des couleurs, au contraire rajouta t'il avec le sourire, je vais vous le chercher mais ne rentrez pas!  
  
_C'est bien parce qu'il est déjà là, prends tes affaires, le pére de ton ami bizarre t'attend dehors, tu as 5 minutes pour partir.  
  
5 minutes étaient plus que ce qu il lui fallait, Harry monta chercher ses affaires et en 2 minutes il était prêt.  
  
_Au revoir dit-il.  
  
_C'est ça au revoir et ferme bien la porte derrière toi.  
  
_Bonjour Harry ! viens mettre tes affaires dans ma nouvelle voiture, j'ai retrouvé le même modèle alors je l'ai acheté, lui expliqua Mr Weasley malheureusement elle ne pourra pas voler. Monte vite, ils t'attendent tous au terrier et joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Sur ce il mit le moteur et ils partirent, sous les regards méfiants de M. Dursley, vers le seul endroit à part POUDLARD où Harry se sent chez lui. 


	3. Une seule vie

Chapitre 2 : Une seule vie (De Palmas)  
  
Il était 19 h30 quand ils arrivèrent au terrier. La table était dehors et toute la famille Weasley était au complet.  
  
_Surprise ! Bon anniversaire Harry ! dirent-ils en c?ur à sa descente de voiture. Mme Weasley pris Harry affectueusement dans ses bras.  
  
_Ca va mon chéri, ils t'ont bien traité au moins.  
  
Puis se fut Fred et George qui allèrent le voir.  
  
_Viens Harry on a quelque chose à te montrer.  
  
_Non on passe à table les enfants dit Molly.  
  
_Mais maman on en à pour 10 minutes ne t'inquiète pas, on ne le laissera pas mourir de faim nous.  
  
_Bon d'accord mais 5 minutes alors.  
  
_Oui maman crièrent Fred et George en emmenant Harry dans leur chambre.  
  
Il lui montrèrent une robe bordeaux avec des broderies or, c'est la nouvelle robe de bal de Ron, tu la trouve comment ? on lui donnera quand il fera sa valise. Harry était content que les jumeaux avaient bien tenu leur promesse, et d'avoir acheté une robe pour Ron, après les avoir rassuré en leur affirmant tout le bien qu'il en pensait, ils allèrent rejoindre le reste de la famille.  
  
Une semaine avant la rentrée Hermione arriva au terrier avec son chat pattenrond, et donna à Harry son cadeau, c'était un miroir à l'ennemi comme celui de Maugrey, et Harry pensa qu'il s'était donné le mot. Percy avait l'air d'être déçu en apprenant que Hermione ne serait pas préfet cette année. Harry montra à ses amis le mystérieux parchemin qu'il avait reçu, en ajoutant que le grand duc qui lui avait apporté était à un élève de POUDLARD, il l'avait vu là-bas, mais il ne se souvenait plus qui.  
  
Hermione_ c'est une admiratrice, je vais faire mon enquête, il doit y avoir des livres sur ce sujet.  
  
Ron_ tu verras bien à la rentrée, ne te prends pas la tête, elle se manifestera à nouveaux. Puis il fallut acheter les fournitures scolaires, en utilisant la poudre de cheminette, ils se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse. Les manuels de la cinquième année etaient encore plus nombreux. Harry croisa chez le libraire les Malefoy.  
  
Décidément cette librairie est maudite déclara Lucius Malefoy avant de sortir suivi de son fils Draco, qui ne dis rien.  
  
_Il doit être malade, pas une vanne, et en plus il ne t'a pas regardé de travers, dit Ron.  
  
_Il faudra regarder dans un livre, un Malefoy aimable c'est louche, il prépare un mauvais coup dit Hermione en regardant Draco rejoindre ses amis Vincent et Gregory avec lesquels il avait une conversation très animée.  
  
Ils furent rejoint par Fred et George, t'as vu Malefoy nous a regardé est il parti en courant, il s'est souvenu de quoi on est capable, j'aurais aimé voir la tête de son père quand il a vu son fils rempli de pustules et de furoncles. Sur ce ils rentrèrent au terrier .Il fallait bien faire sa valise.  
  
La veille de la rentée, Ron ne retrouvait plus sa robe de bal, bon d'accord il ne l'aimait pas, mais il en aurait besoin et n'en avait pas d'autre. Fred et George allèrent le voir dans sa chambre.  
  
_Ron on à quelque chose pour toi.  
  
Et ils lui montrèrent la robe. Ron resta sans voix quelques instants puis dit :  
  
_Elle est magnifique, mais elle a dû coûter une fortune, comment avaient vous pu l'acheter ?  
  
_Cela n'a aucune importance dis Fred  
  
_Le principal c'est qu'elle te plaise rajouta George. En faisant un clin d'?il à Harry qui avait du mal à ne pas rire. 


	4. Sur la route

Chapitre3 : Sur la route (De Palmas).  
  
Il était 10h30 quand ils arrivèrent à la gare pour pendre le POUDLARD express de 11 h00. A 10h45 ils étaient devant le train sur la voie 9 ¾ Fred et George allèrent rejoindre leur ami Lee Jordan. Ginny elle avait rejoint les frères Crivey dans le but de trouver comment admirer encore et toujours leur idole Harry Potter, et c'était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient finis par fonder le club des supporters d'Harry Potter le CDSDHP, dont ils étaient à eux trois les seuls adhérents .  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été rejoint par Neville. Hermione a faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand elle apprit que c'était Neville le préfet des Gryffondor, Ron lui éclata de rire et seul Harry se réjouit de cette nouvelle, car même Neville n'avait pas l'air content.  
  
_Tu te rends compte du choc qu'a eu ma grand-mère quand j'ai reçu la lettre où il m'annonçait que j'étais préfet, « tu dois faire honneur à ta maison et tu te dois d'avoir un comportement et des notes exemplaires » j'y arriverais jamais.  
  
_Tu as raison, t'est trop nul, tu as dû avoir le courrier d'un autre lui lança Malefoy qui avait écouté toute la conversation. Alors ce n'est pas Granger la préfet des gryffondor, enfin ils ont choisi un sorcier de pure souche plutôt que cette sang de bourbe, Crabbe, Goyle, vous verrez cette année on ne risque rien des Gryffondor, et ils partirent en rigolant.  
  
_Crabbe tu viens ! et ne ramasse pas tout ce que tu trouves par terre, tu me fais honte.  
  
A 11h00, au départ du train, les élèves étaient tous répartir dans les compartiments. Fred et George avaient félicité Neville pour sa promotion, et lui avaient donné un faux insigne de préfet. Hermione avait commencé la lecture d'un livre, dont le titre était incompréhensible, et dont il fallait un autre livre pour le comprendre.  
  
Dans le compartiment de Draco, Crabbe et Goyle rigolaient comme des ânes.  
  
_Vous avez fini de rire comme ça, vous me déconcentré, et que lis-tu Crabbe ? ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu as ramassé toute à l'heure, donne-moi ça.  
  
Sur ce il lui arracha des mains, c'était un parchemin sur lequel les seuls mots étaient « bon anniversaire mon amour ». Draco resta sans voix, c'est Crabbe qui rompit le silence. _Moi aussi ça m'a étonné, Potter a une amoureuse à POUDLARD, ce serait marrant de trouver qui c'est, il y a bien un sort qui pourrait nous permettre de découvrir l'auteur de cette lettre.  
  
_Potter ?  
  
_Oui c'était tombé de sa poche, quand je l'ai ramassé, alors on le jète ce sort ?  
  
_Non ! ça ne m'intéresse pas ! lui répondit Draco, puis il quitta le compartiment.  
  
_Alors rends-nous le parchemin dis Goyle nous on veut savoir. Non plus apparemment Draco était bien parti avec le parchemin il alla directement dans le compartiment où se trouvait Harry.  
  
_Tiens, c'est tombé de ta poche lui dit-il en lui rendant le parchemin et sans attendre de réponse il repartit rejoindre ses malabars de copains. Ce qui a eu pour effet de faire sortir Hermione de ses quatre livres qu'elle avait ouvert dans le but de déchiffrer le titre du premier..  
  
_Que t'as t'il donné ?  
  
_C'est la lettre anonyme que j'ai reçu.  
  
_ Il a essayé de lancer un sort ?  
  
_Apparemment non.  
  
_Il doit être malade, non seulement il te le rend, et en plus il ne s'est pas foutu de toi.  
  
_Depuis quand tu t'en soucis, lui demanda Ron ?  
  
_Je ne m'en souci pas, lui répondit Hermione avant d'ouvrir encore un nouveau livre pour comprendre les quatre autres qu'elle avait ouvert, qui déjà devait l'aider à comprendre le premier livre.  
  
_Hermione t'est pire qu'une bibliothèque lui dit Ron.  
  
_Mais cette année on a nos BUSES, il faut réviser.  
  
_Mais l'année n'a pas encore commencé t'est pire que Percy.  
  
_Vous aussi vous devriez ouvrir des livres et plus souvent. _Oui, mais un dont on n'a pas besoin d'en ouvrir un autre pour comprendre le titre.  
  
Le voyage se passa sans incident, sauf quand Neville s'aperçut que son insigne n'était pas celui de préfet mais de bênet , et parti à la recherche des jumeaux Weasley dans le but de récupérer son vrai insigne.  
  
Il passa devant le compartiment de Draco et Cie qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire.  
  
_Ca va être du gâteau de les battre surtout avec moi en préfet des Serpentard , pensa Draco qui avait décidé de ne pas dévoiler l'information avant son arriver à l'école. Quand il retourna à son compartiment.  
  
_Draco dépêche-toi de mettre l'uniforme, lui dit Crabbe, on arrive, mais qu'as-tu fais de mon parchemin ?  
  
_Il n'était pas à toi, je l'ai rendu à son propriétaire, et souviens toi bien qu'il n'y a pas de voleur chez les Serptentard lui répondit Draco. Le train s'arrêta et tous descendirent du train. 


	5. Rien à faire ensemble

Chapitre4 : Rien à faire ensemble (De Palmas)  
  
Après la cérémonie de répartition des élèves, Dumbledore fit son discours habituel.  
  
_Comme le veut la tradition nous allons encore changer de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ( le poste a encore échappé à Rogue), cette année ce sera mademoiselle Mary Jane, je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Elle se leva, c'était une petite brune qui avait la trentaine, avec des yeux noirs, et était assez jolie.  
  
_Bonjour, je me présente je m'appelle Mary Jane, j'ai fait mes études au collège de sorcellerie BEAUXBATONS en France, mais je suis de nationalité anglaise bien que j'aie vécu en France.  
  
La nouvelle professeur fut bien accueillie, surtout de la part d'Hermione, mais pas du tout de la part de Rogue qui la regarda de travers.  
  
_C'est bien qu'il ai prit une femme pour ce poste, ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'on le confie à une femme, je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de POUDLARD...  
  
Ce fut l'heure d'aller au lit et de plus ils avaient mal au crânes à force d'écouter le discours interminable d'Hermione. Mais il fallait compter sur Neville pour se souvenir du mot de passe, et pour cela il faudrait un miracle. Et bien miracle il y eu, il s'en souvint, quand il rejoignit ses camarades de Gryffondor.  
  
_Alors, le mot de passe ?  
  
_Citrix 3 leur répondit leur nouveau préfet, non sans une certaine fierté, le pire c'est que c'était le bon.  
  
Le lendemain Neville distribua les emplois du temps, blanc comme un mort.  
  
_Neville ça va tu es malade ? lui demande Harry en regardant le planning cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard, pour commencer l'année il ne pouvait avoir pire.  
  
_C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça ?  
  
_Non ! répondit Neville, cette année les préfets doivent travailler en binôme, et moi je suis avec celui des Serpentard.  
  
_C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas qui c'est, répliqua Hermione.  
  
_C'est Malefoy, répondit dans un murmure Neville  
  
_Qui ?  
  
_MALEFOY  
  
Sur ce Draco arriva à la table des Gryffondor mais seul, avec son insigne qu'il portait fièrement  
  
_Au moins pour les serpentard, ils ont fait le bon choix. Vient Londubat, on a du travail. De plus en tant que préfet, il est hors de question d'être en retard.  
  
_Je suis presque contente de ne pas être préfet, dit Hermione.  
  
_Pauvre Neville, dit Ron.  
  
Quand Rogue arriva en classe pour faire son cours, les Gryffondors étaient au fond et devant c'étaient les Serpentard.  
  
_Ca suffit les clans, cette année, on, travaille en binôme, mais c'est moi qui les nomme, il y aura un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, Potter avec Goyle, Malefoy avec Thomas, Neville avec Baddock, Granger avec Crabbe .et ils seront définitif, il n'y auras pas de contestation.  
  
La potion n'était pas difficile, les ingrédients se trouvaient aux pages 128 et 512 la manipulation, elle à la page 1024 de leur livre de potion. Mais Neville a failli la rater, heureusement que Baddock était attentif. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, pas seulement du fais qu'il soit à côté de Goyle mais aussi que Malefoy les regardait de travers, de plus il avait l'impression que c'était Goyle qui était fusillé du regard mais pourquoi c'est son ami.  
  
A la fin du cours Draco semblait traîner.  
  
_Alors Monsieur Malefoy, vous me semblez soucieux aujourd'hui vous avez un problème ? demanda Rogue  
  
_Oui, je peux vous parler ?  
  
_Bien sûr, venez dans mon bureau.  
  
Au repas du midi Draco semblait d'humeur rieuse. _Je me demande ce qu'il avait à dire à Rogue, mais il a du avoir satisfaction remarque Ron.  
  
Puis il regarda l'emploi du temps  
  
_Oh non ! cours divination, je me demande comment tu vas mourir cette année Harry.  
  
_Ne rigolez pas avec ça, dit Hermione, il faut que j'y aille j'ai cours d'arithmancie, à ce soir  
  
Ron et Harry allèrent en traînant les pieds, Neville les avait rejoint en cours de route.  
  
_Alors Neville et ta collaboration avec Malefoy ?  
  
_Ne m'en parle pas, il veut qu'on révise ensemble, il ne veut pas avoir honte d'avoir a être avec un cancre.  
  
_Je comprends mieux sa réaction quand il a apprit que tu étais préfet dit Ron 


	6. Comme une ombre

Chapitre5 : Comme une ombre ( De Palmas)  
  
Ils montèrent l'échelle qui les emmena dans la salle de Mme Trelawney pour leur premier cours de divination. La salle était encore trop chauffée, et l'encens qui brûlait avait une drôle d'odeur. Lavande et Parvati, la nouvelle relève de la professeur, avide d'en apprendre plus était au premier rang, Harry et Ron résignaient été au fond, qui n'était pas assez au fond à leurs goût mais il y avait un mur après, alors ils durent s'arrêter.  
  
_Mes chers enfants, cette année nous allons apprendre à lire l'avenir dans les bougies. Prenez-en une chacun, allumez la, avec la forme de la flamme, sa couleur, on déterminera votre avenir, prenez votre livre levé le futur page 128 et 512 et allez-y.  
  
_Madame, j'ai une flamme jaune crièrent avec enthousiasme Lavande et Parvati.  
  
_C'est bien mes chéries, vous aurez beaucoup de chance.  
  
_Pourquoi la mienne est verte, dit Harry.  
  
Puis il regarda autour de lui, il était le seul à avoir une flamme verte.  
  
_C'est mauvais ça mon garçon, tu vas bientôt mourir dit Ron qui imita la professeur, sans aucun talent. Ce qui l'attira.  
  
_Oui, c'est bien un présage de mort, mais la forme indique que se seras un proche, et la cire qui coule indique que se seras dans moins d'une semaine. Puis elle repartit.  
  
_Ca va Harry ? demande Ron en le voyant blanchir.  
  
_sniff ! mon dieu !  
  
_Tu ne vas pas l'écouter quand même, elle dit n'importe quoi.  
  
_Elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle a annoncée le retour de VOLDEMORT.  
  
_C'est un hasard rien de plus, dit Ron, tu vois ma flamme est verte aussi, elle a du les trafiquer pour que tu es une flamme verte et ne sachant pas laquelle tu aurais pris elle les a toutes les deux trafiquées.  
  
-Tu dois avoir raison.  
  
_Mais bien sur, mais tu pourras lui envoyer un hibou ce soir, on n'a pas de devoir.  
  
_J'ai une réunion avec McGonacall pour le nouveau gardien de but et le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch.  
  
Quand tous les élèves eus lus leur avenir dans la flamme, Mme Trelawney leur demanda d'éteindre la bougie, de la retourner et de regarder la forme de la cire, et de consulter la page 1024 du livre pour interpréter les formes. La tache que Harry obtenue avait la forme d'un chien et d'un rat, le chien était un pressage de mort et le rat de bonheur.  
  
_Tu vas mourir mais tu seras content dis Ron.  
  
_Tu peux parler lui dit Harry tu as les même taches que moi.  
  
_La personne qui va mourir est une connaissance de vous deux dit Trelawney.  
  
Black sirius ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry qui était de plus en plus inquiet, en effet depuis la lettre qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle malgré les nombreux hiboux qu'il avait envoyés. Mais il n'osa pas en parler à Ron qui ne croyait pas au pouvoir de la professeur. Il est vrai qu'Harry serait mort plusieurs fois selon ses dires. A la fin du cours Harry alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour la réunion.  
  
_Tout le monde est là ! bien dit McGonacall, alors notre nouveau capitaine sera Mademoiselle Angélina Johnson, et le gardien de but Monsieur Colin Crivey. Le premier entraînement aura lieu demain, je compte sur vous pour que le nouveau soit bien accueilli dit _elle.  
  
Fred et George félicitérent angélina, elle avait toujours été dans l'ombre d'Olivier et Harry, ce dernier alla la féliciter aussi.  
  
_Je suis désolée que tu ne sois pas notre capitaine lui dit-elle, tu le mérite plus que moi.  
  
_Tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse, et tu mérite ce poste plus que moi.  
  
_Tu es gentil, je ferais de mon mieux.  
  
Harry alla rejoindre la grande salle pour dîner accompagner de Fred et George. _Alors demanda Ron, c'est toi le capitaine ?  
  
Harry lui expliqua que ce n'était pas lui, et Ron avait l'air déçu, beaucoup plus que Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Collin crivey toujours au CDSDHP alla vers Harry.  
  
_C'est super d'être dans l'équipe.  
  
_Quoi tu es dans l'équipe ? dis Hermione en levant ses yeux de son livre.  
  
_Oui c'est moi qui remplace Dubois.  
  
_Avec un nigaud comme toi, on est sur de gagner, même si c'est Potter qui attrape le vif d'or, dit Malefoy qui était entre ses deux gardes du corps. Décidément il a le chic pour venir au mauvais moment.  
  
_Gryffondor est tombé bien bas, d'abord un cracmol et préfet, et Potter qui se fait voler sa place de capitaine par une fille, et pour finir le gardien de but serra plus occuper à prendre des photos plutôt que de garder les buts.  
  
_Maintenant ça suffit ! dis Neville pas trop sur de lui, tu vas retourner à ta table  
  
_Mais Londubat vas mordre dis Crabbe.  
  
_ Explusium ! dis Neville en brandissant sa baguette.  
  
Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvérent soudainement projetaient à leur table.  
  
_Super, lancèrent en c?ur ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène, Neville a tenu tête à trois Serptentard.  
  
_Tu as de la chance qu'aucun professeur soit là dit Hermione, sinon tu aurais eu des ennuis  
  
_Ah ! bon j'aurais dû venir plutôt dis Rogue derrière Hermione, j'ai du louper quelque chose, puis il alla à la table des professeurs.  
  
Hermione sursauta, il était là ? non ce n'est pas possible il aurait enlevé des points à Gryffondor s'il avait vu. Mais il n'avait pas pu venir à ce niveau en si peu de temps.  
  
Quant à Malefoy il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait éjecter par Londubat et le pire c'est que Rogue avait tout vu et n'avait rien fait, il n'a même pas enlever des points à Gryffondor, il a fait croire qu'il n'avait rien vu, mais quel mauvais comédien.  
  
Pendant que Rogue alla s'asseoir, Malefoy vis les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle félicitaient Londubat. Serait-il pas si mauvais que ça ?  
  
Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, pendant qu'Hermione lissait les pages 128, 512 et 1024 de son livre, au lieu de vous amuser vous ferez mieux de révisez, on a nos BUSES à la fin de l'année. 


	7. Mary Jane

Chapitre6 : Mary Jane ( De Palmas)  
  
Le lendemain matin pendant que Harry prenait son repas, quelque chose attira son attention, c'était le grand duc qui avait apporté la fameuse lettre anonyme, et aujourd'hui elle apportait du courrier à son propriétaire. Au moment où il entama sa descente un élève se leva, cachant le destinataire.  
  
_Au moins maintenant, on est sur d'une chose, c'est soit une serdaigle ou une Serpentard dit Hermione.  
  
Il restait un peu de temps avant leur premier cours de la journée, défense contre les forces du mal et Harry en profita pour envoyer un hibou à son parrain. Ron lui prêta Coq.  
  
« J'espère que tu vas bien ainsi que Buck, à l'école on a une nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle vient de France, elle s'appelle Mary Jane tu la connais ? Porte-toi bien Harry »  
  
Puis il été temps de rejoindre les Serpentard pour un autre cours en commun. Ils croissérent Neville.  
  
_Alors ta collaboration avec Malefoy ?  
  
_Maintenant ça va, il m'a parlé avec plus de respect, je crois qu'il n'a pas un fond méchant, il s'est être gentil quand il n'est pas avec ses copains bulldog. Arrivaient en cours, ils se mirent comme d'habitude, les Gryffondor et Serpentard chacun de leurs côté.  
  
_Bonjour je m'appelle Mary Jane comme vous le savez déjà, pour commencer nous allons avoir un cours théorique, sortez votre livre les monstres comment les reconnaître et les battre ouvrez le aux pages 128, 512 et 1024.Ce fut le cour le plus ennuyeux, même pour Hermione, qui avait quand même réussit à lire les trois pages en même temps. Ron et Harry eux ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'ils lisaient.  
  
Le pire fut à la fin du cours, il me faudra un devoir pour le prochain cours où nous entamerons la partie théorique, vous allez me mettre par écrit les différentes familles de monstres, les façons de les reconnaître et les battre.  
  
_Mais madame dit Draco, on n'a rien compris à ce qu'on a lu, comment voulez- vous qu'on fasse ce devoir ?  
  
_Vous êtes sûrement le seul cancre dans cette classe ? qui d'autres n'a pas compris demande t-elle avec mépris !  
  
En vérité aucun élève n'avait compris le cours.  
  
_Bon, ça ira pour cette fois ci dit elle méchamment, mais au prochain cours soyez plus attentif bande de nul. Sur ceux elle partit en claquant la porte.  
  
_Mais quelle pimpeche ne pu s'empêcher de dire Hermione, et dire que j'étais contente d'avoir une femme comme professeur.  
  
_Tu l'a dit Granger approuva Draco, de plus son histoire avec BEAUXBATONS ne tient pas debout, à mon avis elle cache son jeu, tu devrais te méfier d'elle et ne lui parle pas, ni toi Potter, elle a un mauvais fond. On se retrouve au prochain cours dit_il avant de rejoindre Crabbbe et Goylle.  
  
Harry ne s'avait pas s'il devait être le plus étonné d'avoir entendu Hermione insulter un professeur, ou Malefoy essayant d'être gentil, ou leur sauva la vie en leur empêchant d'avoir un devoir impossible.  
  
Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller déjeuner pour ne pas être en retard au prochain cours qui lui aussi était en commun avec les Serpentard, soins aux créatures magiques. 


	8. La malédiction

Chapitre7 : La malédiction ( De Palmas)  
  
Après le repas, ils s'en allèrent aux cours Hagrid, soins aux créatures magiques, cours qu'ils n'aimaient guerre, non parce qu'ils m'appréciaient pas Hagrid, c'étaient les animaux qu'ils n'aimaient pas. En effet Hagrid avait tendance à aimer les bêtes qui mordent, brûlent, explosent et de fois les trois en même temps.  
  
Dans un enclos, gigotaient une vingtaine de drôle de bêtes, en les regardants de plus prés, Harry s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de poissons sphériques et tachetés dotés de longues pattes et de pieds palmés et ne mesurant que dix centimètres.  
  
_Qu'est ce que c'est que ces horreurs, on dirait des poissons à pattes, beurk! dit Malefoy dire qu'on à manger du poisson ce midi, s'ils viennent de là je n'en mange plus jamais de ma vie.  
  
_Ce sont des Plimpy, ils sont mignons, ils vivent dans les marais, mangent des mollusques, et ne ce sont pas méchants, ils aiment juste mordre, lui répondit Hagrid.  
  
_Et on va devoir s'en occuper ? leurs donner à manger ? demanda Malefoy.  
  
_C'est ça! pendant le premier trimestre on s'en occupera, pour vous aider vous avez les pages 128, 512 et 1024 de votre livre.  
  
_Et pourquoi pas les promener, les caresser et les border tant qu'on y est.  
  
_Je n 'y avais pas pensé mais si vous insisté, on va leur faire faire une promenade.  
  
Sur ce il ouvrit l'enclos, mais les Plimpy s'enfuirent en prenant leurs jambes à leurs coups.  
  
_Ils aiment courir, et bien puisque le cours à commencé, il va falloir les rattraper dis Hagrid.  
  
_AIIEE, cette sale bête m'a mordu. Draco venait de se faire mordre par un Plimpy.  
  
_Félicitation, Monsieur Malefoy vous êtes le premier à avoir attraper un dit Hagrid.  
  
Pendant ce temps Harry et les autres courraient auprès des dix-neuf autres.  
  
_Au cas ou vous ne l'aurez pas remarquer, c'est lui qui m'a attrapé, et en plus il mord fort.  
  
_C'est encore mieux, il vous a adopter, maintenant ramener le à l'enclos. Malefoy n'aimait pas d'Hagrid s'amuse à ses dépends, et pendant qu'il faisait connaissance avec son plimpy, les autres se faisaient aussi mordre par celui qu'ils avaient rattrapé, à la fin du cour tous les plimpy avaient rejoint l'enclos et tous les élèves avaient été mordus.  
  
_Ces pauvres bêtes, elles mordent quand elles ont peur s'excusa Hagrid à Mme Pomfresh, qui avait vingt élèves à soigner pour morsures, de plus au même endroit le mollet gauche. Au repas Harry, Ron et Hermoine furent rejoints par Fred et George.  
  
_Vous avez eu cours avec la nouvelle prof, demandent ils, elle est super géniale, même Lupin n'aurait pas fait mieux dirent ils avec enthousiasme.  
  
_Pardon ? Qui est génial ?  
  
_Mary Jane, la nouvelle professeur est génial pourquoi ?  
  
_Parce qu'avec nous, c'était le contraire, pire que Rogue, elle nous a traités de nul même Hermione n'a rien compris à son cours.  
  
Ginny arriva à son tour,  
  
_La nouvelle professeur, elle me fait peur, elle nous a engueulé car on se s'avait pas répondre à ses questions, je ne l'aime pas dit-elle.  
  
Ils s'aperçurent qu'un cours sur deux se passait bien et l'autre se passait mal.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce qui lui à pris à Dumbledore de pendre une professeur comme elle, t'es sur qu'elle n'a pas de s?ur jumelle demanda Hermione.  
  
_Bonsoir ! j'espère que vous avez appréciez le cours de ce matin Mademoiselle Granger, demanda soudainement Mary Jane, j'espère que le prochain sera de même.  
  
Puis elle alla à la table des professeurs.  
  
_Elle n'est pas humaine, dit Ron t'a vu comment elle nous parle maintenant comme si le cours s'était bien passé.  
  
_C'est une martienne dis Ginny.  
  
Elle en avait de plus en plus peur.  
  
_Vous en pensez ce que vous voulez, mais sur ce coup Malefoy à raison dit Harry, il faut s'en méfier.  
  
_Tout à fait d'accord dit Neville.  
  
La nuit Harry rêva que Mary Jane était bien une martienne dont le seul pouvoir magique était de faire des shampooings à ses ennemis.  
  
_Revenez dit elle à Rogue je dois vous laver les cheveux.  
  
Mais laisssez moi tranquilllllle !  
  
Trop tard, elle l'avait attrapé.  
  
_AU SECOURRRS, dit Rogue  
  
Harry brandit sa baguette explusium ! dit-il et la méchante martienne fut éjectée au loin.  
  
_Harry, Harry !  
  
Depuis quand Rogue l'appeler par son prénom ?  
  
_HARRY ! Réveille-toi, on a cours, on va être en retard c'est la métamorphose avec McGonagall, et elle n'aime pas les retards. 


	9. Sans recours

Chapitre8 : Sans recours ( De Palmas)  
  
Le matin au petit déjeuner Harry était étonné de ne pas voir Dumbedore, lui qui ne manquait jamais de repas. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry c'était levé plus tard que d'habitude, c'était à cause de ce drôle de rêve qu'il raconta à Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Non ce n'est pas une martienne dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'?il, Mary Jane était à la table des professeurs mais parlait avec personne.  
  
En passant devant la table des Serpentard Mary Jane regarda Draco de travers.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me manquer encore de respect au prochain cours lui dit elle, puis elle regarda Hermione, elle n'ont plus d'ailleurs et elle me fait chier de coller ce Potter, si seulement je pouvais l'avoir seul alors..  
  
Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il voyait bien que la nouvelle prof avait quelque chose de sombre, comme chez son père. Mais en plus elle avait une double personnalité. Il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase mais une chose est sur, elle en veut à Potter.  
  
Il était temps d'aller en cours avec les Gryffondor, métamorphose avec la vieille, la matinée commençait mal.  
  
_Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre les métamorphoses animales. Vous prenez un verre et vous le transformez en un oiseau comme ça « oiseauverrto » et le verre devenu un bel oiseau. Pour plus de renseignements reportaient vous aux pages 128, 512 et 1024 de votre livre  
  
_Potter, vous allez commencer.  
  
Quelqu'un tapa à la porte.  
  
_Oui, entrez.  
  
C'était rogue  
  
_Excusez moi dit-il mais le directeur m'envoi chercher monsieur Potter.  
  
_Ca ne peut pas attendre, j'ai cours.  
  
Le directeur a dit que c'était important, et moi aussi j'ai cours.  
  
_Bon, allez-y Potter dit McGonagall.  
  
Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi c'était Rogue qui était venu le chercher. Il le suiva en silence jusqu'à la porte du bureau.  
  
_ Ah ! le mot de passe fauxe meule d'heure.  
  
drôle de mot de passe pensa Harry mais rien ne se passa.  
  
_FAUXXE MEULLLLE D HEURRRRRRRRRRRRRE répéta Rogue énervé. Bon essayez Potter.  
  
_Fauxe meule d'heure ? dit très doucement Harry.  
  
La porte s'ouvrir quand même,  
  
_ Que faite vous Sevérus, vous avez oublié le mot de passe c'est Fox Mulder, F.O.X.M.U.L.D.E.R., c'est dans X-Files une série de moldus et c'est super, il y a un agent du FBI qui poursuit des martiens.  
  
_Vous ne nous avez pas convoquez pour nous parlez de série de moldus, je suppose dit Rogue.  
  
_Bien sur que non, excusez-moi mais quand je parle de X-files, j'en oublie la réalité, suivez moi allons dans mon bureau.  
  
_Puis-je repartir ? dit Rogue.  
  
_Je préférerais que vous restiez le temps que je parle avec Harry.  
  
_D'accord.  
  
Mais que voulez t'il lui dire et pourquoi Rogue devait être présent.  
  
_Harry, je vais aller droit au but, tu dois être fort, Black Sirius ton parrain vient d'être rattraper par les hommes de Fudge, et il a décidé de le faire exécuter samedi, sans qu'il y est un procès, Harry tu vas bien ?  
  
Harry sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues toutes seules, non il n'allait pas bien du tout. Le meilleur ami de son père, son parrain allait mourir pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.  
  
_Black ne souhaitait pas que je te le dise, mais j'ai préféré le faire pour que tu puisses faire ton deuil.  
  
_Je pourrais y aller ? demanda Harry.  
  
_Oui c'est possible mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
Rogue regarda Harry pleurer, il aimait beaucoup son parrain, alors il mit ses bras sur les épaules d'Harry avant que Dumbledore eu le temps de réagir.  
  
_Allez, venez dit-il gentiment, vous avez besoin de calme, je vous emmène dans mon bureau.  
  
Heureusement sur le chemin il n'y avait aucun élève. Harry passa le reste de la matinée avec Rogue qui essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui parla de son parrain du temps où il était élève à POUDLARD.A midi, il envoya Harry déjeuner.  
  
_Je n'ai pas faim dit Harry.  
  
_Mangez quand même répondit Rogue.  
  
Sur le chemin de la grande salle, Harry croisa Mary Jane  
  
_Monsieur Potter vous avez un problème, vous avez pleuré, dite moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas lui parler, il parti en courant sans même la regarder.  
  
_Petit monstre dit-elle dans ses dents tu ne payes rien pour attendre. Draco qui avait assisté à la scène était de plus en plus perplexe, il allait demander à son père ce qu'il s'avait sur cette Mary Jane.  
  
Quand Harry rejoigna Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, ils étaient en pleine conversation.  
  
_Les professeurs doivent être sous l'effet d'un sort, ils ne parlent que des pages 128,512 et 1024 à mon avis la nouvelle prof y est pour quelque chose dit elle en la regardant.  
  
Justement elle était à la table avec les autres professeurs et riait.  
  
_Dire que ce matin, elle faisait la gueulle, il y a peu être un livre pour expliquer cela et la réponse doit être à la page 128 ou 512 ou 1024 dit Ron.  
  
Ils s'interrompirent quand ils s'aperçurent de la présence d'Harry.  
  
_Mais tu as une mine affreuse Harry dit Ron, t' as les yeux rouges.  
  
_Harry ! que te voulait Dumbledore demanda Hermione.  
  
_Rien menti Harry.  
  
_C'est ça rien dit Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin que Rogue vienne te chercher en classe, et que tu reviennes après avoir pleurer.  
  
_J'ai pas pleurait dit Harry.  
  
_C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux rouges, tu va me dire que Dumbledore voulait que tu aides Dobby à éplucher les oignons, et que ça t'a fait pleurer.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas que ni Hermione ni Ron se fassent du souci pour Sirius, ni qu'il ne sache qu'il allait mourir.  
  
_Oui c'est ça dit Harry, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point les oignons peuvent faire mal aux yeux.  
  
_Bon, d'accord quand tu te sentiras prêt à te confier tu viendras, mais ne garde pas tout pour toi. Mange au moins.  
  
_Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
_Monsieur Potter vous devriez manger dit Rogue avec un sourire. 


	10. Regarde moi bien en face

Chapitre9 : Regarde-moi bien en face ( De Palmas)  
  
L'après midi il y eu un entraînement de Quidditch, et c'est la nouvelle capitaine qui s'en occupa. Pendant que toutes l'équipe faisait des prouesses, et que le nouveau gardien de but Colin arrêtait le souaffle, Harry lui comatait sur son balai et n'arrivai pas à attraper le vif d'or.  
  
Dans les tribunes, Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec inquiétude, mais que fait il? il vole au ralenti, quelque chose ne va pas.  
  
Dans son coin à l'abri, Mary Jane ne perdait pas une miette des exploits d'Harry.  
  
_Il est vraiment nul, comment a t'il pu intégrer l'équipe, et ce dés sa première année d'étude, il a du payer pour en faire parti, un elfe de maison ferait mieux.  
  
Puis elle alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Il est vraiment bon ce Potter, n'est ce pas Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger.  
  
Puis elle repartit.  
  
Malefoy qui était venu espionner l'équipe adverse sembler triste, et dire que demain on à un match contre eux, je n'aurais aucun mal à attraper le vif d'or avant Potter. Mais pourquoi cette idée le rendait triste, il est vrai que le battre affaibli n'avait aucun intérêt, il préférait le faire en étant le meilleur, plutôt que Potter en étant mauvais.  
  
Il regarda Mary Jane marmonner dans ses dents, puis aller dire le contraire aux amis de Potter.  
  
A la fin de l'entraînement Harry fut rejoints par Malefoy.  
  
_Potter, je dois te parler dit il.  
  
Voilà ce qu'il me faut se dit Harry, Malefoy m'a vu et il vient se foutre de ma gueule.  
  
_Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, c'est non.  
  
Draco pensa, il est vraiment sur la défensive aujourd'hui, il a dû apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. _Pas du tout dit Draco, c'est pour te parler de Mary Jane.  
  
_Je t'écoute, dit Harry.  
  
_Non pas ici, vient allons plus loin, elle ronde toujours.  
  
Sur ce ils partirent.  
  
_Tu as remarqué l'étrange comportement de la nouvelle prof, je vous est vu ce matin, quand tu l'as croisé dans le couloir tu as bien fait de rien lui dire.  
  
_Pourtant elle avait l'air de s'inquiétait dit Harry.  
  
_Mais quand tu es parti, elle t'a traité de petit monstre puis elle a rajouté que tu ne perdais rien pour attendre. Déjà ce matin quand elle est venue me voir, elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas contente de te voir traîné avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
_Elle a dit autre chose ?  
  
_Oui, que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui manquer encore de respect.  
  
_Mais quand lui as tu manqué de respect ?  
  
_Pendant le cours d'hier, alors si j'ai un conseil à te donner, si tu dois te confier à quelqu'un fait le plutôt à moi.  
  
_Pourquoi je t'en parlerais ?  
  
_Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait à tes amis, et je vois bien que tu ne va pas bien, avec tes yeux rouges, alors si tu veux je suis là, ce n'est pas bon de toujours vouloir tout garder pour soi.  
  
_Je veux bien réfléchir, mais je ne te promets rien merci de ta proposition.  
  
_Je t'en prie Harry.  
  
Harry retourna à la salle commune sans passer par la grande salle, il ne voulait pas manger, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.  
  
_Potter, où allez-vous ? demanda Rogue  
  
_Dans ma chambre répondit Harry  
  
_Sûrement pas, venez avec moi, déjà que vous n'avez rien mangez ce midi.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
_Harry te voilà enfin dit Hermione, mais où étais tu, et pourquoi c'est Rogue qui te ramène.  
  
_J'ai fait un tour pour me changer les idées dit Harry.  
  
_Oui, mais tu as toujours mauvaise mine, mange c'est de la tarte à l'oignons, ceux que tu as épluché ce matin dit Ron.  
  
Il en manga un peu avant de partir, j'ai sommeille je vais me coucher, et il partit sans voir que Rogue le regarder avec inquiétude. Il n'a encore rien mangé, il ne tiendra jamais pensa t'il.  
  
Harry ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit et au matin, il avait deux énormes valises sous les yeux. Le match de quidditch se passait bien, enfin sauf pour Harry qui comattait sur son balai.  
  
Les Gryffondor mener 40 à 0.Malefoy lui était très performant et voler très vite, quand il vu le vif d'or et qu'il était sur le point de l'attraper il entendu un crie de désespoir.  
  
_HARRRRRRRRRRRRY !  
  
Il se retourna et vit que Harry n'était plus sur son balai, là il fit demi- tour et s'élança à sa poursuite, le rattrapant in extremis avant de se poser au sol. Dans les tribunes, Mary Jane, récupérât le balai d'Harry, puis marmonna.  
  
_Quel con ce Malefoy, il n'aurait pas pu le laisser tomber, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et on en serait débarrasser.  
  
McGonagall fut la première à arriver auprès des deux garçons, Harry lui avait perdu connaissance, et Dracco le tenait encore.  
  
_Oh ! mon dieu mais que s'est il passé ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas bien depuis hier, et il est tombé, et je l'ai rattrapé.  
  
_Merci monsieur Malefoy dit elle vous lui avez sauvez la vie, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie. Elle fut apparaître un brancard et parti.  
  
Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour essoufflés.  
  
_MERCI lui dit il.  
  
_J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait dû faire, mais vous devriez aller avec lui, pour voir comment il va.  
  
Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry à l'infirmerie.  
  
Mme Bibine annonça la suspension du match.  
  
Marcus Flint, le capitaine des serpentard alla voir Draco.  
  
_Draco qu'est ce qui t'as pris, si tu avais attrapé le vif d'or on aurait gagner.  
  
_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, j'aurais laissé Harry tomber. Je suis d'accord pour gagner, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. De plus j'ai bien vu, il était à côté de toi quand il a commencé à tomber, si c'est toi qui avait réagit en premier, j'aurais pu prendre le vif d'or. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais à l'infirmerie.  
  
Draco croisa Dumbledore.  
  
_Draco tu m'as étonné, prendre tous ces risques pour sauver Harry.  
  
Draco le regarda.  
  
_C'est de votre faute s'il est tombait, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais depuis il n'est plus le même.  
  
Et sans attendre de réponse il partit en courant.  
  
_Oui je le sais que trop bien, pourra t'il me le pardonner dis Dumbledore. Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il vit Ron blanc comme un linge et Hermione en pleure.  
  
_Tu ne peux pas savoir comment on a eu peur.  
  
_Mais que c'est-il passer demanda Harry  
  
_Tu ne t'en souviens pas demanda Ron. _Non.  
  
_Tu es tomber de ton balai et Malefoy à laisser le vif d'or pour aller à ton secours.  
  
_Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie ! dit Harry.  
  
Mais pourquoi est il aussi gentil avec moi ses derniers temps pensa t'il.. Ils ne purent parler plus longtemps, Mme Pomfresh les avait mis à la porte et Harry se rendormit.  
  
Quand il fut remit, il fut autoriser à partir, il croisât Draco qui allait à l'infirmerie.  
  
_Merci, lui dit-il pour ce que tu as fait ce matin.  
  
_Mais de rien Potter, si tu veux me remercier tu devrais te libérer du poids que tu as et te confier.  
  
_Tu as du temps à me consacrer, lui demanda Harry.  
  
_Bien sur, vient.  
  
Ils retournèrent prés du lac et là Harry lui dit tout, la trahison de Pettigrow, l'innocence de Sirius qui avait fait de la prison pour rien, de sa capture et de sa prochaine exécution le lendemain. Il était étonné de parler avec autant de faciliter surtout à son pire ennemi, qui l'écouta sans rien dire.  
  
_C'est pour ça que tu leur à rien dit, tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'il doit mourir demain, si tu veux mon avis, tu dois leur dire à eux aussi, ils le connaissent et ils t'aideront tu ne dois leur cacher çà. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais aussi bizarre.  
  
Quand il eurent finit de parler, c'était l'heure de dîner, ils se séparèrent.  
  
Rogue lui regarda la scène de loin, et semblait soulager que Potter se soit enfin confier à un autre élève, mais pourquoi n'avait t'il pas en premier parler avec ses amis.  
  
Harry alla les retrouver à la table des Gryffondor le CDSDHP qui avait toujours que trois membres, l'accueilli avec enthousiasme un peu trop.  
  
_Laissez le passer dit Neville. Depuis qu'il avait mis la raclée aux Serpentard, Neville était sur de lui, et avait plus d'autorité.  
  
A l'abri dans la salle commune Harry fini pas avouer à Ron et Hermione, l'horrible réalité.  
  
_Demain j'aurais sûrement besoin d'être seul, et il est possible que je ne dorme pas ici, les prochaines nuits.  
  
Ron et Hermione furent soulager qu'Harry se soit enfin confier et enfin presque puisque qu'il ne manga au dîner, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seul à être soulager.  
  
Rogue dit à Dumbledore qu'Harry semblait mieux depuis qu'il s'était enfin confier à Dracco, ce qui ne rassura pas le directeur, en effet Harry aller perdre son parrain. 


	11. Vérité

Chapitre10 : Vérité ( De Palmas)  
  
La journée débuta tranquillement, Neville alla révisait avec Draco qui le respectait et avait laissé ses deux gorilles de copains.  
  
Hermione et Draco avaient un pacte, et mis leurs recherches en communs pour découvrir la vraie nature de Mary Jane, et pouvoir conjurer la malédiction dont était victime les professeurs de l'école.  
  
Personne ne vis Harry de la matinée et après le repas de midi, Ron alla dans la bibliothèque.  
  
La salle était vide seul un élève se trouvait au fond, c'était Harry.  
  
_...Harry, tu es là dit Ron, ça tombe bien j'ai a te parler.  
  
_ Euh! ah oui, je t'écoute We eh! non Ron.  
  
_Je voudrais savoir si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un.  
  
_HEIN !  
  
_Réponds, aimes-tu quelqu'un.  
  
_Tu ne lui diras pas.  
  
_Non fait moi. confiance,  
  
_ OUI.  
  
__Qui !  
  
_Cho Chang.  
  
Ron reparti soudainement en courant, il était devenu très pâle, il bouscula plusieurs élève sur son passage, mais semblait guère s'en soucier. Harry lui sembla soulager, puis il regarda sa montre.  
  
_OUF! heureusement qu'il est reparti ça va faire bientôt une heure.  
  
Ron lui à bout de souffle, s'était arrêté prés du lac.  
  
_Draco que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Le polynectar que Draco avait prit avait fini de faire son effet, il l'avait prit dans le but d'aller parler avec Harry et de savoir si lui aussi l'aimer, bien sur la vieille ils s'étaient parler comme des amis, mais Draco aimait Harry mais de façon plus fort, et il voulait savoir qui aimer aussi Harry mais sans lui poser lui même cette question, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était fait passer pour Ron, mais la réponse l'avait déçu, il aurait tellement aimer que ses sentiments soient partagés.  
  
_Tu ne te sens pas bien ? rajouta Dumbledore  
  
_ Non lui avoua Draco.  
  
_Je suis désolé pour hier, je sais bien que si je n'avais rien dit.  
  
_Non, il fallait qu'il sache, il va perdre la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde, il devait le savoir.  
  
_Ah ! il t'a parlé de Sirius.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Tu veux un mars, c'est bon.  
  
_Un quoi ? donnez oui si c'est bon.  
  
_Si tu ne lui parles pas de tes sentiments comment veux-tu qu'il les connaisses.  
  
_A Qui ?  
  
_Mais la personne que tu aimes.  
  
_Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.  
  
_Si tu le sais mais tu n'oses pas te l'avouer.  
  
Me l'avouer pensa Dracco, mais j'aurais beau aimer Harry, lui il n'a yeux que pour cette fille.  
  
_Merci, je vais y réfléchir.  
  
_Je t'en prie dit Dumbledore, en prenant un kinder, tu en veux il y a une surprise dedans. Mais Draco refusa poliment.  
  
Il reparti en mangent son mars, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'exécution de Black Sirius, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir étrange. Puis il repensa à cette fille, il avait pourtant cru un moment que Harry ressentait quelque chose, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait sa lettre, et de plus quand ils avaient parlé, mais c'était uniquement de l'amitié.  
  
Le soir, il n'y eu ni Harry ni Draco au repas. Ron et Hermione pensèrent qu'il avait du se cacher pour pleurer, ou passer la journée avec Hagrid, et ils ne cherchèrent pas.  
  
_Laisse le faire son deuil dit Hermione, c'est cette après-midi qu'il doit recevoir le baiser, Harry doit vouloir être seul.  
  
Draco avait fini par récupérer le balai d'Harry, c'est Mary Jane qui alla lui donner.  
  
_Tenez, c'est à votre ami, je crois.  
  
_Oui dit Draco « je ne peux pas lui en vouloir s'il ne m'aime pas » Il alla le rendre à Hermione.  
  
_Teins, tu pourras rendre le balai à Harry.  
  
_Harry ?  
  
_Potter je veux dire.  
  
_C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
_Ah! oui tu pensais quoi.  
  
_C'est toi qui as envoyé la lettre à Harry, si tu éprouves quelque chose pour Harry, tu dois lui dire, tu attends quoi que quelqu'un d'autre te le prennes.  
  
_Tu ne lui diras pas.  
  
_Bien sur que non, c'est à toi de lui dire.  
  
_Mais il aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
_Je ne crois pas, à qui pense-tu ?  
  
_Cho Chang par exemple.  
  
_Non, tu fais erreur, je vois bien qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, de plus c'est à toi qu'il s'est confié en premier, a ton avis pourquoi t'a t'il choisit.  
  
En parlant elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, c'est vrai Sirius doit être mort.  
  
_Je suis désolé Hermione dit Draco, toi aussi tu le connaissais.  
  
Quand Ron alla se coucher, Harry n'était pas revenu, il doit dormir chez Hagrid, c'est peut-être mieux au moins il ne me verra pas pleurer pensa Ron. 


	12. Trop tard ?

Chapitre11 :Trop tard ? (De Palmas)  
  
Le lundi matin, Harry n'était toujours pas présent au petit déjeuner.  
  
Ron et Hermione ne virent personne en arrivant dans la classe, puis ils virent Harry et Rogue arrivaient en même temps, pendant que Rogue alla à son bureau, Harry lui alla s'assoire à sa place, mais aujourd'hui il souriait.  
  
Quand tous les élèves furent assis, Rogue décida de changer les binômes, et Harry se retrouve avec Draco. La potion bien que compliqué fut réussie par tous même par Neville. A la sorti du cours Draco parti sans regarder Harry.  
  
_Harry tu as passé ton week-end chez Hagrid ? demanda Ron.  
  
_Non, je vous ai menti, il fallait que j'aille voir Sirius avant qu'il ne meure. Sur ces mots Draco se rapprocha pour mieux entendre.  
  
_Draco joint toi à nous dit Harry.  
  
_Alors tu y as été demanda t'il, comment ça c'est passé.  
  
_Je suis parti samedi matin, il a été très étonné de me voir. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et j'ai commençais à pleurer. Fudge nous à séparer et a dit qu'il fallait en finir vite. Le bourreau est venu avec un détraqueur, qui enleva sa cagoule, Sirius a dit à Fudge de me faire sortir, mais il a refusé, il a même dit regarde comment il va mourir.  
  
Les amis d'Harry étaient étonnés de le voir en parler avec autant de facilité, Hermione était soulagé il avait réussit à faire son deuil.  
  
_Puis Fudge reçu un hibou, Pettigrow venait d'être arrêté, il a tout avouer, que c'était lui qui avait trahit mes parents, qu'il avait tué les moldus ce soir là avant de partir sous la forme d'un rat. Quand il s'aperçu sa bévue, il a voulu arrêter l'exécution, le détraqueur été très prés de Sirius quand il a dit que le prisonnier était gracié, il remit sa cagoule et il reparti.  
  
_Alors ! dit Hermione, il est innocenté mais il est.  
  
_Vivant dit Harry sans laisser le temps à Hermione de finir sa phrase, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'embrasser.  
  
_Mais ça ne vas pas ! tu nous as fait peur dirent Ron et Dracco. _Maintenant que tout est arrangé tu vas manger dit Hermione.  
  
Au repas du midi pendant qu'Harry mangeait, Draco lui ne mangeait pas, si Harry était parti samedi après-midi avec qui il avait parlé à la bibliothèque, qui aurait eu la même idée de lui de prendre du polynectar pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Cela remonta le moral de Draco, puis il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore et Hermione, se pouvait il qu'Harry est aussi des sentiments pour lui, le week-end prochain il y avait une sorti au pré au lard, il lui en parlerait là-bas.  
  
Il y eu un nouveau cours de divination avec les bougies, cette fois ci la flamme de la bougie d'Harry était rose, et malgré ses recherches dans son livre aux pages 128 et 512 il ne trouva rien.  
  
_Ca va te faire un choc lui dit Ron, mais ce n'est pas un présage de mort.  
  
Quand il retourna sa bougie, Harry obtenu un crapaud, en regardant la page 1024 de son livre, il s'aperçu que le crapaud signifié amour partagé. En passant devant harry Mme Trelawney faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, aucun pressage de mort.  
  
Au cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid tous les élèves furent de nouveaux mordus par les Plimpy, et ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie. Hagrid dû s'en débarrassé trop dangereux dit McGonacall, il faudra choisir des animaux moins dangereux, sans dents.  
  
Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione était assise avec Draco, et Harry avec Ron, mais le cours se passa bien, trop bien s'était celui de Fred et George qui se passa mal.  
  
Neville réussit une métamorphose.  
  
Draco avait renoncé à découvrir qui s'était fait passer pour Harry.  
  
Cho Chang se découvrit des sentiments pour Neville depuis qu'il avait repoussé le trio infernal, et Neville aussi, ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour réviser, et surtout pour s'embrasser, quand Neville alla au fond de la salle, il avait oublié quelque chose la dernière fois qu'il été venu réviser samedi après-midi.  
  
De son côté Harry était de plus en plus perturbé par Draco, il avait même appelé par son prénom, sans que personne ne le remarque.  
  
Vendredi, il croisa Dumbledore qui avait un mars.  
  
_Harry tu es bien songeur, tu veux un mars ?  
  
_Non dit Harry.  
  
_Tu devrais lui dire.  
  
_Dire quoi et à qui ?  
  
_Que tu l'aime !  
  
_A qui ?  
  
_Mais à la personne que tu aime, d'ailleurs je lui est donné le même conseil.  
  
_.  
  
_Si je t'assure, dit lui, tu veux un ?uf kinder, c'est rigolo il y a une surprise dedans.  
  
Le club des supporters d'Harry se dissolva suite à une dispute des ses trois membres.  
  
Le match de Quidditch suspendu reprit et Dracco attrapa le vif d'or, mais il n'y eu ni vainqueur ni vaincu se fut un match nul, 150 à 150 et c'était le premier depuis des siècles ce qui fit rire Harry et Draco. 


	13. Aussi libre que moi

Chapitre12 : Aussi libre que moi (Calogéro)  
  
Samedi c'était le jour de la sorti au pré au lard. Harry avant d'aller déjeuner alla voir Dobby et Vicki dans les cuisines. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation à la table des Gryffondor, quand Neville leur annonça qu'il sortait avec Cho Chang, est tous l'avaient félicités. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé préfet Neville avait beaucoup changé, et Hermione avait dit que c'était ça qu'il l'avait mis en confiance.  
  
Harry remarqua à nouveau le grand duc, mais il vit son destinataire Draco Malefoy.  
  
_C'était donc Draco qui m'a envoyé cette lettre cet été dit Harry.  
  
Sans se rendre compte qu'il avait encore utilise son prénom.  
  
_Hein ! dit Ron  
  
_Je le savais dit Hermione  
  
_Moi aussi avoua Harry, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.  
  
Puis il regarda Draco, qui fut ravi du regard d'Harry, au moins il été fixé sur ses sentiments, il espérait qu'il vienne le voir, pour en parler. Il lu la lettre que lui avez envoyé son père, il lui disait de se méfier de Mary Jane, qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds en France et n'avait donc pas pu étudier à Beauxbâtons, cela confirma les doutes de Draco.  
  
Mary Jane assise à la table des professeurs regarda Draco et lui souri, vraiment étrange, elle est de bonne humeur ce matin, et quand il quitta la table des Serpentard, elle alla le rejoindre.  
  
_Je tenais à vous féliciter pour avoir sauver la vie de Monsieur Potter pendant le match c'était très courageux puis elle repartit.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'en prie à Ginny.  
  
_Vous ne n'avez pas encore rendu votre devoir !  
  
_Mais quel devoir demanda t'elle en pleure.  
  
_Ah ! ne faites pas l'innocente, vous le savez bien.  
  
Draco était sur le point d'aller sauver Ginny quand Neville arriva. _Maintenant ça suffit dit il.  
  
Mary Jane recula sous la surprise.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous en prenez au plus faibles mais on ne se laissera plus faire.  
  
_Monsieur Londubat pense me faire peur tout seul.  
  
_Mais il n'est pas seul dit Draco, je suis là, et on va se battre.  
  
_C'est ce que nous verrons dit elle en partant.  
  
_Merci dit Neville à Draco.  
  
_Mais je t'en prie n'oublie pas qu'on travaille ensemble.  
  
Il était temps de se préparer pour la sortie, Harry sera avec Ron, Hermione avec Draco plus que déterminait à faire tomber la nouvelle professeur.  
  
Après avoir beaucoup parlé Hermione et Draco avaient mis un plan en commun. _Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi intelligente dit Draco.  
  
_Et moi que tu pouvais être gentil, maintenant ne le fait plus attendre va le rejoindre.  
  
Draco alla rejoindre Harry au pied de la cabane hurlante. Il s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
_Merci Draco lui dit Harry.  
  
_De quoi ?  
  
_Pour ta lettre dit il en la sortant de sa poche, et pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
  
_Maintenant tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi dit Draco, et toi qu'éprouve tu ?  
  
_J'ai longtemps cru que j'aimais Cho Chang, mais au fur et à mesure je me suis aperçu que ce n'était que de l'amitié. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était avec Neville j'ai été content de les savoir ensemble, là je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi que j'aimais. Harry voulu embrasser Dracco mais il se rétracta.  
  
_Tu peux venir te poser sur moi Je ne veux rien t'imposer Reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras Si le voyage à mes côtés Peut simplement te garder  
  
N'aies pas à craindre de me bouleverser Ce qui pourrait arriver Je te laisserai sur ma peau te tatoué A mon anneau t'accrocher Mais sans barreau te garder  
  
Ne résiste pas à cette envie vient contre tout contre moi T'engager comme avec toi je le suis Sans garde-fou est resté J'ai fait le v?u de te garder. (Aussi libre que moi Calogéro)  
  
A ce moment leurs lèvres se rejoingniérent dans un baiser passionné.  
  
_MMhhh.  
  
Ils se retournèrent, Rogue se trouvait derrière eux.  
  
_Maintenant je comprend pourquoi Monsieur Malefoy vous m'avez demandé de changer de partenaire en cours de potion. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir heureux Potter, mais par pitié ne faite pas ça pendant mes cours dit il avec un sourire, je vais vous laisser.  
  
Quand Draco et Harry allèrent au chaudron baveur, ils furent rejoint pas Hermione  
  
_Tu vois dit elle à Draco, je te l'avais bien dit, toutes mes félicitations, et vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.  
  
Le soir les amoureux durent se séparer pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. 


	14. En apesenteur

Chapitre13 : En apesanteur. ( Calogéro)  
  
Quelques jours plus tard.  
  
_Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry ! viens vite, mais où es tu, à te voilà.  
  
Hermione venait de retrouver Harry dans un couloir, dans les bras de Draco.  
  
_Harry, j'ai trouvais en fait Mary Jane est une shaman qui est sous l'emprise d'un esprit démoniaque, il suffit de le battre, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide, et celle de Draco aussi.  
  
_Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occuper dit Draco et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas seule.  
  
_Parce que la formule doit être lue à trois, et là on est trois.  
  
_D'accord dit Draco, viens Harry mais souviens-toi où l'on étaient arrêté.  
  
_L'esprit qui contrôle le corps du professeur s'appelle Wanadoo.  
  
_Wanadoo ?  
  
_C'est un démon qui influe sur le comportement, et fait dire n'importe quoi aux personnes atteintes, et après elles ne pensent qu'aux 128,512 et 1024.  
  
_Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de nous dit Harry.  
  
_J'ai trouvé dans un livre la formule pour le battre, mais il est précisé qu'il faut être à trois pour lire la formule.  
  
_C'était dans quel livre dit Draco.  
  
_Le livre des ombres.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Mary Jane, elle s'y trouvait.  
  
_Ferme vite la porte Draco dit Harry.  
  
_Vous êtes prés dit Hermione.  
  
Et ensemble ils lirent la formule.  
  
De par nos forces combinées Avec nos pouvoirs mélangés De par nos paroles te chassées Toi Wanadoo tu es rejeté A Poudlard tu ne reviendras jamais Et nos phrases ne seront plus hanté. Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera.  
  
Mary Jane fut libérée de la malédiction, mais elle eu tellement peur qu'elle parti ne revit pas.  
  
Les autres cours redevenir normaux, sauf ceux de divination, mais ce n'est pas pareil eux n'ont jamais étés normaux.  
  
Dumbledore lui était déçu, la malédiction été partie certes, mais il fallait encore changer de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Rogue se proposa mais Sirius fut choisit, ce qui soulagea les élèves.  
  
A la fin de l'année Gryffondor et Serptentard eurent le même nombre de points, et Harry aller vivre chez son parrain.  
  
_Contrairement à la tradition dit Dumbledore, très déçu on ne changera pas de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine.  
  
L'année scolaire finie, ils reprirent le Poudlard express pour Londres Draco alla rejoindre Harry  
  
_Je t'aime Draco lui dit il.  
  
La voix d'Harry lui fit quitter la terre ferme, il était en tête-à-tête avec un ange, pourvu que les secondes soient des heures, qu'on soit les seuls dans le compartiment et que rien n'arrête le voyage.  
  
Mais toute chose à une fin, surtout les bonnes, Harry alla rejoindre son parrain qui l'attendait, avant il dit au revoir à Draco et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
_Au fait dit Hermione tu es dit à ton oncle que tu n'allais plus chez lui ?  
  
_Oups, j'ai du oublier, dit Harry.  
  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !  
  
Harry se retourna, c'était son oncle, il était venu le chercher _Je ne veux plus de toi chez moi, comment oses tu ?  
  
_Mais j'espère bien dit Sirius, car maintenant il va vivre chez moi.  
  
_Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_Black Sirius ; le parrain d'Harry, et son tuteur.  
  
Harry parti avec son parrain et bien sur Draco lui a promis d'aller le voir pendant les vacances, mais ce qu'ils firent ça s'est une autre histoire.  
  
FIN..  
  
Petite explications, Wanadoo est un fornisseur d'accés à Internet avec adsl (haut débit sans limitation de temps, ligne téléphonique toujours disponible) il existe actuellement 3 vitesses, le 128k, le 512k et le 1024 k d'où les pages choisit, pour citrix 3 c'est un logiciel interne avec le quel je travail, si j'ai inclus ceci dans ma fic ces juste pour faire un clin d'?il à tous ceux qui travail pour Internet et leurs souhaitait bon courage.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert alias kurapika. 


End file.
